This Isn't Real
by RossForeverInMyHeart
Summary: Austin Moon thought he had it all: two best friends, fame, a record label with Starr records, and Ally Dawson, his almost girlfriend. But things aren't always as they seem; Austin finds out that his whole life is staged. Everything from birth isn't real. His real name isn't even Austin Monica Moon. MY BEST STORY YETT! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Realizing It's Not Real

It's not real. Everything. Not. Real. Everything I had worked so hard to achieve, including signing a record label with Starr Records, wasn't real. It probably doesn't make sense what I'm saying right now. Well, I'm Austin M- Oh sorry. I forgot that Austin Moon isn't my real name. You're probably thinking, _Of course that's your real name! You're Austin Moon, over night Internet sensation, and Miami's heartthrob! _

Yeah, well that's what I thought too. For things to make sense, I'll have to start our story a week ago. I remember the date as if it was written in Sharpie across my forehead: July 27, 2014. 12:05 P.M. I led a happy life as a pop star; I had the best friends, the best songwriter, the best record label, and over all, the best life I could ever wish for… or so I thought. Walking with a big of a skip in my step (I know, skipping is for girls, but I was just so happy!), I hummed the melody to the song "Timeless" which me and my songwriter, Ally, had written, and pushed the doors open to Sonic Boom. Ally was writing intently in her songbook, her curls slightly moving from the breeze I had brought in, while Trish and Dez stood in a corner bickering about something stupid. I jumped up onto the counter and grabbed Ally's book.

"Well, let's see what little Ally-Gator was writing today!"

Ally quickly looked up, worry glistening in her eyes.

"Austin no! Please don't read that!"

I chuckled loudly. It probably wasn't anything too important…. Probably… Must've been about a daydream she had about me. It happens a lot, trust me. Ally suddenly dived for the book, but since I was so macho and tough, I pushed her away and started reading the letter. Now, this letter is a very important part of this story, so pay attention.

_Dear Andrew,_

_ I can't believe you! How can you put Ross in this situation? He thinks all of this is real. He thinks that I'm a songwriter. Heck, he thinks I'm Ally Dawson! We need to tell him sometime that his "reality" isn't real. He doesn't even know who is real family is, let alone his full name. He thinks he's two years younger than he actually is. I don't understand how you can be so cruel and take away an eighteen year old's life._

_Sincerely,_

_ Laura M. Marano_

I raised my eyebrow at Ally.

"Who's this Ross guy? Who's Laura M. Marano? And who's Andrew? Are you seeing someone, Ally? And according to this letter… you're not Ally Dawson."

Trish and Dez must've heard what was happening even in the middle of an argument, and instantly hurried over to Ally's side.

"Oh don't worry Austin! It's, uh, just a letter Ally is making for a school play!" Trish said, not convincing me.

"Trish, I'm not stupid. Marino High isn't having another play, after 'The Incident.'" I rolled my eyes and looked at Dez.

"The Incident," is a story for another day, but to make a long story short, nothing good happens when Dez is backstage, alone, with a kangaroo for an Outback themed play.

Dez, Trish, and Ally exchanged glances, knowing they weren't fooling me.

"Guys," Ally said playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist, "there's no way out of this one…. Let's just tell him."

Then, out of no where, a short, plump guy with almost no hair left on his head walked in on the scene.

"Tell him what, exactly, Laura?"

Ally responded to the name Laura, which surprised me, because her name by birth is Allyson.

"Andrew, we knew we would have to tell him someday. The secret is just getting harder to keep everyday. Let me tell him."

The so-called Andrew shook his head slowly and scowled, but then replied saying, "Fine. Just know your paycheck is going down faster than you can say 'spill the beans.'"

Then Andrew looked behind him, even though nobody was there. 

"CUT!"

Then he was gone.

I turned to Ally. Nothing was making sense…. But it would a week later. A sad week later.

"Austin, I believe I should be the one to tell you since we have a close connection," Ally began, shuddering at the words 'close' and 'connection.'

"I'm not who you think. Neither are Trish and Dez."

I let out a laugh and gave them the silliest look I could.

"Of course you're who I think you are! So are Trish and Dez! You're all my best friends, and you, Ally Dawson, are my songwriter!"

Ally shuddered again, but this time at the words 'best friend' and 'songwriter.'

"Austin, I'm not Ally Dawson, Trish isn't Trish Del la Rosa, and Dez isn't Dez."

I leaned up against the counter; everyone was acting too dramatic today.

"My name is Laura Marano, that girl over there with the black curls is Rainy Rodriguez, and your best bro over here is Calum Worthy."

I put Ally's book down.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you changed your names?"

Dez, or Calum, stepped forward and abandoned his spell of silence.

"We never did. Those are our birth names."

"I know your names aren't the most important part of our friendship, but you could've told me when we met!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Look," said Trish, or Rainy, "Austin, you have to believe me when I say this, because I'm one of your closest friends, but you're not Austin Monica Moon."

I gave Trish/Rainy a dirty look.

"What's with the sick joke going on here? Of course I'm Austin Moon! Check my birth certificate! Dez, show them! You always keep a copy in your pocket!"

Dez/Calum dug into his pocket.

"It's Calum," he muttered.

Once he got the paper out of his pocket, he showed it to everyone. Printed on a thin line was my name, Austin Monica Moon, born on October 6, 1997.

"See?" I said pointing to the neat print.

Then Dez (I didn't think his name was really Calum) suddenly flipped the paper around. On the back, small print was inscribed on it.

_This certificate is not real, and is a prop for the Austin & Ally Tv show._

"What?"

Ally/Laura put her hands on her hips and gave me the "I Told You So" look.

"Like Rainy said, you're not Austin Moon. I'm sorry, but this isn't real. I felt bad for you before, but if you're not going to believe us when we tell you this isn't real, then my sympathy has disappeared."

Time seemed to stop when Laura finished talking. _This isn't real._ I started to feel a big dizzy.

"I-If this isn't real, then where are we? Who am I? How old am I? Where do I live?"

Laura walked out from behind the counter and approached me, sadness engulfing her pretty face.

"I'm sorry, I should've risked it all and told you before, but I couldn't. Your real name is Ross Shor Lynch, you were born on December 29, 1995, you're eighteen years old, not sixteen, and this whole reality you've been living in is a show. Rainy, Calum, and I play characters called Trish, Dez, and Ally. I'm not a songwriter."

Laura stopped breathing for a while and so did I while she waited for me to process this nightmare. I sat down on a nearby bench and paused for a second, as the gears started turning in my head.

"So, that guy Andrew, he's the director of Austin & Ally?" my voice faltered a bit.

Laura, Rainy, and Calum all nodded, as if they were afraid to say anything in case it would offend me.

I stood up to my full height.

"All-Laura, I mean, if this is a show, then did you ever have feelings for me?"

Laura looked at the others for help, but no one said anything.

"I-I'm sorry Ross, but no. I never liked you like that, and plus I have a boyfriend."

Rage boiled inside me. Anything that had gone wrong in my life before this had felt like nothing now.

"So, when I confessed my feelings to you, sang "I Think About You" to you, and wrote a song about you, you felt nothing? Nothing at all?"

Laura stared at the ground. I had her cornered.

"Ross I feel bad, but Andrew and all the other Producers of Austin & Ally wanted me to pretend to have feelings for you so everything would seem more real… I feel horrible."

I felt like shouting, like throwing everything away, even the people who I thought were my friends.

"Why did they do this to me? What did I do to them?!"

I gave the three people standing in front of me the dirtiest look I could muster at the moment, then my eye caught something: the golden necklace that said "Ally" that I had given the fake Ally. To Laura's surprise, I ripped the necklace off her and broke it in two.

"This shouldn't matter to you anymore… I thought you were my friend, my songwriter… my almost girlfriend."

I know guys don't usually cry, but I was in a lot of stress now, so I didn't care. I fell to the floor, threw the necklace out of my hand, clutched my knees, and cried. I heard everyone crouching around me. After a few seconds, I looked up. Laura was gazing worriedly at me. 

"You're not a song writer, are you? You never wrote any of those songs, did you?"

She shook her head and looked down at her white Capri's.

"Laura, Rainy, Calum, I'm really mad at you all, but I need you all to do me a favor: I need to see Andrew and my real family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding the Truth and my Real Family

We all got up, but before anyone could do anything, Andrew appeared again out of no where, but this time with six other people, all of them being blonde, except for the oldest looking man, who had brown hair with gray hairs popping out here and there, a young looking teenager, and a guy who looked a little older than me, with brown hair that fell down his face like Flynn Rider from Tangled. It was a little weird that he had hair like a Disney character, but it was a little cool, I admit.

"I heard you wanted to see me and your family, Austin, so follow me into my office just down the hall."

I didn't protest. I admit, I was a bit rude to the people with Andrew, but I was too mad with the fact that everything I had done with my life until now was staged. After a few awkward minutes of following Andrew down a hallway and feeling the stares of the family behind me hard on my back, we got to Andrew's office. He opened the door and the family and I quickly stepped in. The moment he closed the door, the short blonde who looked like she was in her mid forties, came rushing to me and squeezed me.

"Ross! My precious son! I haven't seen you since you were born! Oh my gosh!"

I awkwardly returned the hug, and when the lady released, I slowly asked her one simple question.

"Who are you?"

She looked taken aback, but then suddenly held her ground.

"I'm Stormie Lynch, your real mother, Ross. We're your real family."

I looked around at them. The Flynn Rider look alike suddenly stepped forward.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Rocky, your nineteen year old brother. I haven't seen you since you were born."

I looked him up and down. Even though I was down, I couldn't help but find a silver lining in this situation.

"I always wanted a brother!"

Then a tall blonde who looked like he resembled me a little stepped forward with the young looking teen with light brown hair.

"It ends up you have two other brothers! I'm Riker, your twenty two year old brother, and this is Ryland, your fifteen year old brother."

Riker's voice was deep and macho. Ross likey his new siblings!

Ryland waved and put his hands in his pockets. Aparently my younger brother is very quiet, unlike me!

Then, a tall blonde girl, about twenty or so, rushed forward, tearing up, and hugged me.

"Ross, I've waited for this so long! The moment they took you away, I swore that one day I would truly meet my brother!"

She backed away suddenly, and whipped her mascara from her cheeks.

"I'm Rydel, your twenty year old sister. I never thought I'd see the day when I would meet my brother for the first time"

I smiled at her. So far, she seemed the nicest out of my new siblings. Then, the man with gray hairs amongst brown hair stepped forward.

"Ross, I'm your dad, Mark Lynch. Welcome to the family."

Surprising myself, I rushed towards my dad and hugged him tightly.

"I never felt very close to my Austin & Ally dad, as I do to you now," I whispered in his ear.

Once everyone stepped back from me, I let all my happiness go away. Yes, I was happy to finally see my real family, but they could've at least not give me away to be apart of a TV show that I thought was real. I calmly took a deep breath, then looked at them seriously.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, but I have something to say: WHY DID YOU GIVE ME AWAY TO A TV SHOW?!"

They all looked surprised, even Andrew, who seemed really into the moment.

Mom (that sounds really weird) started crying instantly, and in between sobs answered me ashamed.

"I-I-I realized that it was a mistake, and we s-should've given you a normal childhood, but…"

Mom obviously wasn't emotionally fit to continue speaking, so Rydel shakily stepped forward, patted Mom on the back, then looked up at me.

"W-When you were born, times were rough. The neighborhood we were in wasn't very safe, kids couldn't go outside after eight, everyday something was missing from the porch, and money was tight. One day, Andrew here stepped on our porch, and said that he was watching you. Apparently you had 'star quality' and he offered you a safe warm home, on set of a new TV show, titled Austin & Ally."

Rydel shuddered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"M-Mom willingly gave you up so you would be safe. We thought we would be able to contact you and talk to you," Rydel scowled at Andrew, "but this ding dong of a director tricked us and never let us actually talk to you… but he did have the decency to let us backstage, watching the show being filmed, people making sure we couldn't go in and try to talk to you…"

Rydel stopped talking and slowly walked up to me, hugging me again.

"I wanted to get to know you so badly," she said.

"Please don't be mad at us," Rocky pleaded.

I smiled at my family.

"I'm not mad at you guys! I mean, if I stayed with you, I could've helped you through tough times, but no hard feelings!"

I held in my true anger towards my family, only to spare their feelings, and plus this was my real family; who knew when I would see them again.

I quickly turned around.

"The person who I'm mad at is Andrew, Laura, Rainy, and Calum for lying to me! This is so stupid!"

Andrew's expression showed no concern for my feelings. I breathed quickly as the door to Andrew's office opened. Rainy, Calum, and worst of all, Laura.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Lynch. Hey Ross," Laura said awkwardly.

"I see you've met your real family."

I looked at my family, then Laura, then my family, and back again at Laura.

"So this whole time, you knew about my family, but never bothered to tell me?"

Laura frowned.

"It's not like I didn't try giving hints!"

"Well," I hissed looking at Rainy, Calum, and Laura, and not paying attention to anymore else in the room, "I guess your hints weren't enough!"

I turned to my family.

"Listen, it's been great finally meeting you all, and thanks for the hugs, Rydel, but this is just too much. I just realized, I have no friends now."

I pushed my way through the three people I thought were my friends and rushed down the hallway, not knowing where I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for being away for so long guys! I'll try to add on to Just an Illusion, too. Again, sorry for the inconvenience!

I quickly opened the first door that caught my eye. Luckily, it was the exit. I needed a place to gather my thoughts.

"But wait," I said to myself as I opened the door. "I don't know this place because I've never been out of the studio."

I looked around, probably looking like a scared child. This was completely new for me. It was like starting life over again. I needed to just breathe and take baby steps. Looking around me, I saw some restaurants and a nearby park surrounded the studio.

_Nature seems inviting, _I thought as I headed to the park.

I sat down at bench and rubbed my forehead. This was really weird for me, figuring out that my so-called "friends" weren't who they said they were. Now I had no one.

"Why so glum?"

I looked up. A girl, a little taller than Laura, stood in front of me, curiosity gleaming in her dark brown eyes. She wore a sundress with brown, vintage looking, combat boots. Wavy brown hair trailed down to her shoulders. I looked at her a frowned for a second. Wouldn't she remember me if I was supposedly a famous person on a famous TV show?

"Well," I said as she took a seat next to me. "My whole life has been a lie. I just found out that my friends aren't who I thought they were, my parents aren't actually my real parents, and I have a whole other family I've never known about." I took a deep breath. I probably sounded like an idiot.

The girl looked at me a smiled weakly.

"I'm really sorry. But I'm sure everyone had a good reason to keep this from you."

I stared at my high tops. Should I tell her all about the TV show? I mean, she seemed like she didn't recognize me, so how could it hurt? She seemed truly caring and nice. But what if she was pretending and she's just a mental fan who just came out of the funny farm and would spill my heartache to the public?

"I guess," I said quietly.

But then I guess I had a change of heart. I liked this girl; she seemed friendlier than Laura and Raini mixed together, had the prettiest brown eyes, and seemed truly interested in my problems, even though she just met me.

"The name's Ross. Ross Lynch," I said, standing up and putting out my hand.

She stood up and shook my hand; her hands were warm and inviting.

"The name's Vanessa. Vanessa Marano."

Together we walked away and just talked for the rest of the afternoon. Now, I probably should've listened closely to her last name, but I didn't. I had a new best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Show Must Go On

I was pretty sure that afternoon that I had fallen in love all over again.

"…Romeo and Juliet is just so inspiring in so many ways," Vanessa continued as we walked through the park.

I nodded. I secretly loved Romeo and Juliet too.

"You know, you're unique. I like that."

Vanessa looked up at me and smiled.

"Most people think I'm weird," she said as we sat down under a tree. I sat down next to her, cross-legged.

I shrugged.

"Well I'm not like most people."

"What's so different about you? No offence, but you seem pretty normal. But a good normal."

I smiled at her.

"Let's play twenty questions so I can answer all your questions."

"Ok. First question: What was your first kiss like?"

I looked down at my palms. Most people thought I probably kissed a ton of girls, but to be honest, Laura was my first kiss… But I had to tell Vanessa, since I wanted to show her that I trusted her.

"It was ok…. When I think about it, it actually wasn't that great. I just wanted it to be."

I frowned.

"Now that I think about it, the girl I kissed wasn't too nice, either."

Vanessa nodded.

"Your turn."

My mind swirled with questions, some probably a little personal. I just really wanted to get to know that real Vanessa, ok?

"Um… Ok. What's your nickname?"

Vanessa smiled her million-dollar smile, showing nice pearly white teeth.

"Ness."

Ness. I liked that. It sounded cool and new on my tongue. It slipped out my lips nicely.

"Ness…. I like it. Well Ness, it's your turn."

Ness's lips formed a thin, cute, smile. She pushed a thin strip of hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear. She had these cute little mannerisms that… I don't know… enhanced me more than Laura ever did.

"Hmmm… How old are you?"

I grinned and flexed my muscles.

"18 and totally jacked!"

Ness's body shook as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Just so you don't have to be rude and ask, I'm 21."

_21,_ I thought. _I can do that. Anyways, I am a legal adult. Does age really matter?_

Then I looked at my watch. It was 12:30 and I had kind of agreed to meet Laura, Raini, Calum, and Andrew at 12:00. I didn't want to leave Ness, but I had a trick up my sleeve to get even with all the sickos back at the studio.

"Gosh…. I had a great time with you Vanessa. You're really cool, but I have to go to my job now," I said standing up. Vanessa stood up next to me.

"What's your job?"

"Uh…. I work with actors and actresses on shows."

Vanessa led me into a hug.

"Well I had a lot of fun today, and that's all that really matters, right? Even if our hangout was pretty short."

I hugged Vanessa close then released.

"Yeah… I don't mean to be weird or anything, but could I have your number?"

"Sure." Vanessa grinned and we exchanged numbers.

What a perfect day!

…

I happily opened the door to the studio, surprised to see Laura, Raini, Calum, and Andrew looking expectant at me.

"Ross!" Laura grinded her teeth. "You know we had an important meeting today!"

I shrugged and leaned against the door.

"I'm a legal adult, so I can do whatever I want, anyways."

"Well I'm more of an adult than you!"

"How so?" I towered over Laura, making her look like the shrimp she was.

"November 29th comes before December 29th bozo. And to be precise, I am 1 month older than you."

"CUT IT OUT CHILDISH ADULTS!" Andrew yelped, surprising both Laura and me

"Ross, you promised that you'd meet us here at 12:00. Why didn't you show?"

I shrugged and grinned. I knew what I would say next would be a zinger.

"I was with a girl. Her name's Vanessa Marano and she's really cool."

Laura got this really weird look on her face. I probably should've paid attention to this. Even though it wouldn't tell me that Vanessa was her sister, it would've given me a little clue to that conclusion.

Raini hugged Laura and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Anyways," Andrew stated, looking me directly in the eye, "we were supposed to discuss the next episodes of Austin and Ally."

"Maybe I don't want to do Austin and Ally."

Calum stepped forward bravely.

"Man, if you don't do this…."

I quickly shoved him back towards the wall, making Raini and Laura gasp and Andrew sigh.

"You wanna go?"

"Uh…. No." Calum straightened out his shirt.

"Ross, please do the show!" Raini pleaded.

A smile crept up on my face. I had a really good idea. An idea that would let me toy with everyone on the stupid set.

"Fine," I said plainly. Everyone looked surprised, as if I would put up more of a fight. "But," I continued. Everyone slouched down a little bit. "I have to be able to choose what happens in each episode, and, if I want to, I can add new people into the show or change peoples' roles."

Andrew put his face in his hands.

"It's a lot to give up," he said under his breath, "but the show must go on."


End file.
